


On My Car

by invaderrhi



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, bisexual!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invaderrhi/pseuds/invaderrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, on my car, he showed up, naked, covered in bees."</p><p>A story about what actually went on when this occurred</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat back in his impala, relaxing. His eyes closed, his finger tapping to the beat of the rock song that was blaring from the radio. He had just finished a case and was exhausted. Sam was at the back of the motel but Dean wanted to take his baby for a drive. So here he was, parked on the side of a dirt road near a field on a warm summer day. He was just starting to doze off when he heard a loud THUMP. The whole impala shook as something landed on the hood. Dean’s eyes flew open and he automatically reached for his gun. 

“This is what I get for trying to take a break.” He grumbled.

Disgruntled and sleepy, Dean exited the car. 

Immediately he was greeted with a solemn “Hello Dean.” 

Dean looked over to see a nude Castiel, completely covered in bees. Dean flushed pink, and his freckles were hidden by embarrassment. He didn’t know whether to turn around and walk away, or to help Cas with his insect problem. He decided to go with option two.

While struggling to maintain eye contact, Dean stuttered a weak “Uh, Cas?”

“Yes Dean?” The angel replied, looking calmly at the freckled man. 

“Whatcha got there?” 

“What do you mean?” Cas spoke 

“You’ve, uh, got a few bees on you buddy.” 

“Oh yes, them. These honey bees seem to have taken quite a liking to me. I wanted to offer you some of their honey. It’s quite sweet.”

Cas’ smile was as sweet as the nectar he was offering to Dean. 

“Sure, Cas.” Dean said, not being able to refuse. 

Their fingers brushed as he took the honey and Dean quickly withdrew his hand.

“Why don’t we go back to the motel and get you some clothes, how does that sound?” 

“Alright.” Said Cas as he stepped towards the impala. 

Dean immediately stopped him.

“Woah woah woah! You’re not going anywhere like that.” Dean said as he indicated toward the bees.

Cas gave a pout. “But they are my friends.”

“Well, they’re not coming in my car.” Dean grunted. 

He began to swat the bees away from Castiel. This irritated a few of the insects and he was stung.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean swore as he shook his hand. 

“Dean?” Cas asked worriedly.

“Cas, I’m fine. It’s just a bee sting.”

Cas snapped his fingers and the bees dispersed. Cas stood, bare naked, worrying over Dean.

“Dean, let me see your hand. Does it hurt?” Cas questioned. 

Dean couldn’t speak. He just stood there wide-eyed and pink. This only increased Castiel’s concern. Cas stepped extremely close to Dean and grabbed his hand. Dean tensed as Cas healed his swollen finger.

“There, I healed it. Dean? Why are you not speaking?” 

Dean dared not look down as he felt Cas’ member brushing his thigh. He felt a hard on growing in his own pants. Shit he thought.

Dean stepped back and shook off army jacket and draped it over Cas. 

“C’mon,” He spoke “Let’s get to the motel.” 

Cas walked to the car, not caring about the breeze that graced his backside. He and Dean both entered the impala. They sat in silence.

“So do you want to explain how that happened?” Dean inquired.

“Well I went to a bee farm to communicate with the bees, but they wouldn’t pay attention to me. So, I stripped down so I wouldn’t ruin my clothes and covered myself in honey. Then I befriended them.” 

“You’re batshit crazy.” Whispered Dean as he started the car. He revved the engine a few times so he could hear baby purr, then drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the motel, Dean checked to make sure that the parking lot was empty; then he raced Cas into the motel room. Sam bursted out into laughter when he saw Cas, naked and covered in honey. 

“You two are kinky.” He laughed.

“Dude, on my car, he showed up, naked, covered in bees.” Spat Dean.

“I was just giving him some honey.” Explained Castiel.

“I’m sure you were, Cas.” Sam said with an amused tone.

“Sam, shut up.” Dean growled. He turned his attention to Cas.

“C’mon, let’s go get you cleaned up.” Dean said as he ushered Cas into the bathroom.

There, Dean took a warm, wet washcloth and wiped Cas’ face clean of the sticky honey. A towel was wrapped around the angel’s waist to cover his junk. That made things a little less awkward. 

“You should probably jump into the shower.” Said Dean.

He walked over to the shower and turned the knob until steamy water came pouring out of the shower head. 

“I don’t know why you want me to do that, but okay.” Said Cas,as he literally jumped into the shower. 

He slipped. Of course he slipped. His towel fell and Cas grabbed at Dean’s flannel in a desperate attempt to balance himself out. This brought Dean tumbling down with him. From outside the bathroom, Sam heard a loud BANG.

“I don’t even want to know.” He said, shaking his head. 

Dean landed on top of Castiel. Warm water soaked his back.

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asked with a concerned tone. 

Cas blinked and looked up at the other man. 

“Dean, I didn’t realize you wanted to shower as well.”

“I, uh,” Dean gulped, taking in the situation, “I just wanted to make sure you washed yourself properly.”

Dean stood up and helped Cas up as well. He looked Castiel up and down and let out a shaky breath. Then he stripped off his wet clothes and flung them out of the shower. Dean pumped shampoo onto his hand and lathered it into Castiel’s hair. The angel was still as Dean worked his fingers through the angel’s dark locks. 

“Okay now rinse.” Dean spoke softly.

Cas stood under the shower head and let the warm water run over him. When the soap was all gone, he turned to Dean, who pulled him close. 

Dean was about to start scrubbing a loofah on the honey-coated man but Cas had other plans. He gently pressed Dean against the wall, with one knee between the other man’s legs. Dean’s breath hitched and he licked his lips. Castiel leaned in and his soft lips brushed Dean’s. That’s when Dean pushed away.

“No, I’m straight!” He exclaimed. 

Cas stood there, dumbfounded. 

“I apologize. I simply thought because of the shower-” 

“Well you thought wrong! I’m not gay!” Dean spoke, more to himself than the angel.

He grabbed a towel and stormed out of the bathroom. 

Sam sat on the bed, a smirk on his face. Dean rummaged through his clothes and threw on a pair of old jeans and a black shirt. Sam started to speak but Dean cut him off. 

“Not a word.” He grumbled.

Dean exited the motel room and hopped into his car. Then he drove aimlessly into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean returned it was late into the middle of the night. He quietly unlocked the motel room and stepped inside. In the room, Sam and Cas were both fast asleep. Sam was in the bed he had called earlier in the day, and Cas was in the one Dean claimed. Dean cursed under his breath. He walked over to where the angel lay. Dean was about to shake him awake, but the peaceful look on the sleeping man's face stopped him. Dean sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed. He took off his shoes and slipped into bed with Cas. He turned so that they were facing opposite ways. Dean lay in the darkness, listening to the white noises that filled the room. He focused on how Cas was breathing and eventually his breath synced with it. Dean was soon fast asleep. That night he had no nightmares. 

••••

When Dean woke up there was an arm around his waist. Memories from last night flooded in. Dean felt his face burn as a blush crept across it. He was highly aware of the head that was tucked into his shoulder, breathing warm air onto his neck. Without moving, Dean scanned the room. He saw Sam, already awake, sipping coffee and reading the local newspaper. 

Oh god. Thought Dean. He most definitely saw this. Should I call out to him? Would that wake up Cas? 

Dean thought about how warm he felt. How safe he seemed to be. It was almost as if Cas was protecting him. His strong arm was secure around Dean, and he was pulled close. 

Maybe this isn't so bad, Dean decided. 

He gave into the warmth and closed his eyes. He might've actually fallen asleep if he didn't hear the click of a camera. His eyes shot open. In front of him was a pair of long legs that led up to his moose of a brother. Sam stood, smiling at his phone. 

"Delete it. Now." Dean hissed 

Sam jumped about four feet back. 

"Sorry, I didn't know you were awake!" Sam paused. "Wait. You were awake this whole time? You knew that Cas was cuddling you and you just went back to sleep? Oh that's adorable" 

"Shut the hell up Sam. You don't understand, I couldn't just wake up the poor guy." 

"Oh I'm sure." Grinned Sam. 

Dean ground his teeth. 

"I'm not gay." He snapped.

At that, Cas stretched his legs out, groaning as he did so. Then he slid his arm off of Dean and sat up. He looked up at Sam and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Good morning." He stated sleepily. 

"Morning Cas! Sleep well?" Sam asked cheerfully. 

"Yes, actually." Cas spoke, in a gruff morning voice. "I slept very well." 

"I bet you did." Sam smirked, looking mockingly at Dean. 

Upon the morning light, Dean came to realize something. Cas was wearing his shirt. Not just his shirt, his boxers too. Cas was also sporting some serious morning wood. Dean tore his eyes from the angel's erection and smiled at him. 

"Why are you in my bed?" He interrogated. 

"Sam told me that you would not mind if I slept here." 

Dean gave an evil glare to his brother, who was stifling a laugh. 

"Well then, do you want to explain why you were cuddling me in your sleep?" 

"Oh, that wasn't me." Explained Castiel. "While you were sleeping, you shifted into very close proximity of me. I didn't want to wake you, so I let it be."

Dean swallowed his embarrassment. 

"Well, this was a one time thing. It won't happen again." 

"If that's what you want." Cas replied. 

Is that what I want? Dean thought. That was the best sleep I've had since before mom died. 

Dean looked over at his snickering little brother and felt ashamed to be caught doing something not-so-straight. 

"Yes, that's what I want." Dean got out. 

Cas's face fell into what seemed to be an expression of disappointment, but Dean couldn't tell. 

He probably just got some news from the angel radio, thought Dean. It's not like he'd actually want to sleep with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was glad he still had some angelic powers. He might've been a bit out of it but at least he still had his grace. If it wasn't for that, he might not have been able to control himself. Last night, when Dean pressed back onto him, Cas was fully awake. He inhaled sharply and forced himself to calm down. Then Cas wrapped his arm around the slim man and pulled him close. Cas fell asleep that night to the smell of leather and whiskey.

•••

When he woke up he had an audience. Dean seemed to be in a quarrel with his brother. 

Cas, not fully awake, gave a quiet "Good morning."

Sam said something very loud and sharp, but Cas wasn't paying attention. He was paying attention to the way that Dean was staring at him. His directed his eyes to where Dean's were looking and saw he had quite a hard on. Cas tensed up and willed himself to calm down. After a bit of grace, his hard on went to a half mast. Cas sighed, as it was less noticeable. 

"Why were you in my bed?" Dean asked, catching Cas off guard

"Sam had said you wouldn't mind if I slept here." Cas spoke, hoping his voice wasn't as shaky as he felt. 

"Well then do you want to explain why you were cuddling me in your sleep?" 

"That wasn't me. While sleeping, you shifted into close proximity of me. I didn't want to wake you, so I let it be." Cas explained, only kind of telling the truth. 

Cas smiled to himself. I'm in Dean's bed. I'm in Dean's clothes. I got to sleep with Dean, Cas thought giddily. 

Then Castiel looked over at Dean, who was red faced. Cas felt bad for taking adavantage of the sleeping man. 

"Well don't do it again." Dean spit. 

Castiel's face fell. I should've known this wasn't going to lead to anything, he thought. 

"If that's what you want." Cas said solemnly.

"Yes that's what I want." 

Cas looked down, avoiding eye contact with the freckled man. 

Sam cleared his throat in an attempt to break the tension. 

"Why don't we go out to breakfast? I saw a waffle house on my way here."

Cas jumped at the opportunity to leave the boys alone. More specifically, to leave Dean so he wasn't scolded anymore. 

"I'll meet you there." Said Cas as he proofed to the nearest waffle house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been busy plus I had to write another story!

Cas appeared outside of the waffle house, startling a few pedestrians. Cas payed them no mind and walked into the restaurant. He sat a booth and waited patiently for the two brothers. His heart pounded in his chest and he was kind of glad that he had this small bit of alone time from Dean. It gave him time to calm down. A waitress, probably in her twenties, came to the table and flashed Castiel a dazzling smile. 

"Hey sugar, I'm Haley. How can I help you?" She flirted. 

Cas remained cool. 

"I'm waiting for a few friends. Thank you though." He replied. 

Her grin faltered a bit, but she kept it up. 

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know." She spoke, emphasizing the word 'anything'. 

Cas sighed and looked out the window. She seemed interested in him. She was attractive enough, he guessed. But she wasn't what Castiel wanted, not really. Soon the impala roared into the parking lot and the two boys, clad in many layers, came through the door. Dean slid right in next to Cas, while Sam went on the other side of the booth. Cas was highly aware of how his thigh was pressed against Dean's. He tried to give the man some space, but he had no room left to scoot to. Cas gulped and focused his attention on Sam. Soon the perky waitress returned. 

"I see your friends have arrived. Now, may I take your order?" Haley asked, her mouth now freshly glossed. 

Dean sat up and smiled at her. 

"Yes, I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and my brother will have a salad." Dean ordered.

The waitress scribbled down their requests and looked at Castiel, her hazel eyes bright. Cas looked briefly over the menu and decided to go with avacado burger. 

"An avacado burger, please." 

"Oh my god, those are my favorite! They're really good, I'll make sure you get that right away." Haley flirted. 

She turned around and started towards the kitchen, swaying her hips as she walked. Dean turned to look at Cas, mouth agape. 

"Dude, she was totally flirting with you."

"I'm aware." Cas said flatly. 

"I'm kind of peeved, she hardly even looked at me." 

Sam snorted. He continued to click away on his keyboard. 

"What's so funny, Sam?" Dean interrogated. 

"Nothing, it's just, let Cas get a girl for once." 

"Well maybe I don't want Cas to get a girl." Dean argued. 

Sam smirked knowingly. 

"Why's that? He's sat patiently every time you've taken some stray girl home." 

"Because he's an angel! He shouldn't go banging chicks!" Dean spat. 

Sam was about to retaliate but the cute waitress had returned with their food. She sent a wink Castiel's way. 

"I hope you enjoy your food. I made it special for you." 

Castiel quirked an eyebrow and looked down at his food. On top of his burger, pierced with a toothpick, was a slip of paper. 

"Do you think she drugged it or something? She looks like the kind of girl who would do that." Dean babbled. 

Castiel picked the toothpick out and examined the paper. On it was written a number with a note saying 'call me!'. Dean huffed and bit angrily into his burger. 

Sam picked at his salad, not paying it much attention. The table entertainment was quite good, he thought. The waitress, Dean noticed, kept peeking over at their table. He tried his best not to give her dirty looks. 

So what if Cas gets a date? Dean thought. Why should I care? 

But Dean did care. For some odd reason this bothered him a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean picked at his food while everyone else scarfed down their food. Even Cas ate ravenously. The note lay next to his food. Dean was a bit angry that Cas didn't crumple it up and toss it out. Was he actually considering going on a date with her? Dean's stomach tightened at the thought. 

"Dean, you good?" Sam asked, breaking Dean out of thought. 

Dean nodded. 

"Yea man I'm fine." He confirmed.

He looked over at Cas, who was watching out the window. Dean sighed. Sam watched the two knowingly and rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the sound of clacking heels came close to the table. A bubbly voice sounded. 

"Are you guys ready to pay?" She asked happily, staring pointedly at Castiel. 

He turned at the sound of her voice and smiled politely. 

"Yes" he stated, as he began to pull out his wallet. 

Where did Cas even get money? Thought Dean. 

Dean stopped Cas by pushing his hand back. 

"It's fine. I'll pay." He grumbled. 

Dean handed the bills to the waitress, who stood over the table. Haley twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers nervously. 

"So, ah, did you get my note?" She asked. 

Dean didn't know why, but this set off a trigger inside him. He was suddenly really angry and he just wanted to leave the restaurant. He stood up angrily. 

"Oh he got it alright. And trust me, he wants nothing to do with you." 

"Dean! Don't be rude." Sam argued. 

Dean stomped angrily out of the booth and out of the waffle house. He walked through the parking lot until he found his baby. He climbed inside and started driving, not caring that he left his brother and the angel stranded at the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas sat at the table, dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Sam was apologizing profusely to the poor waitress.

"I'm really sorry, he usually isn't like this. Here, we'll give you a good tip. Is that okay?" Sam spluttered. 

The waitress took the money, puffed a strand of hair out of her face, and clicked away angrily. Sam snapped in Castiel's face in order to get his attention. 

"Hey man, you okay?"

Cas focused back to reality and looked at Sam. 

"Yes, I'm alright." He stood up and then both he and Sam walked toward the door. 

On his way out, he threw out the crumpled note that held the number. Sam pretended not to notice. Sam looked at the road that stretched long out of his eyesight. He sighed. 

"Guess we better start walking." 

"I'd be happy to bring you back to the motel." 

"You know what? Why don't you go ahead? I could use a jog." Sam suggested. 

Cas nodded and used his angelic powers to zap himself home. Once in the room, he saw Dean, sitting at a table, beer in his hand. 

"Dean-" Castiel started. 

But he didn't get to finish. Dean walked up to him and pressed him back onto the wall. 

"You called her didn't you? You two hooked up, didn't you?"

Castiel, trying to comprehend what was going on, attempted to string a sentence together. 

"I- Dean, what happened was-"

"Oh forget it. Just forget this whole thing even happened." Dean muttered, loosening his grip and setting his head on Cas' shoulder. 

"Dean, I threw out the number." Cas stated. 

Dean looked up at Cas. 

"You did?" He asked, his voice soft. 

Cas smiled. 

"She was...not my type." 

"Good," Dean started, "because you're mine" he growled.


	8. Chapter 8

This statement angered Cas. 

"You don't get to be jealous. Do you know how many times I've sat with Sam while you're out with some girl? I've been so patient. I think it's time I reap my reward." 

Cas grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Despite his angry attitude, the kiss wasn't aggressive. It was quite the opposite actually. It was soft and sweet in case Dean didn't feel the same. But Dean apparently didn't have a problem with it as he sped up the pace, licking his way into Cas' mouth. Cas groaned and broke off the kiss. 

"I do believe the bed would be more comfortable."

"Yea" said Dean between pants.

Dean lay back on the bed and breathed heavily as Cas crawled on top of him. Cas ravenously made out with Dean as Dean groped at every inch of skin he could find. Cas sat up on Dean and took off his shirt. Dean stripped his off as well and pulled Cas back down into a kiss. Cas pressed himself hard into the kiss, as if trying to close any space left between them. There wasn't much to fill. Dean scratched at Castiel's back and supressed a moan. Cas broke the kiss with a gross wet noise, which Dean blushed at. 

"Dean would you be okay with removing your undergarments? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. I just really, really want you right now."

Dean felt the blood rush from his red face to his cock. He slowly shimmied out of his pants, bringing his boxers down with them. His cock stood and Cas looked down at it in lust. Cas' own bulge grew in the dress pants he was wearing. Dean tugged down Castiel's pants and started to palm at the surprisingly large erection that remained in the angel's boxer briefs. 

Dean positioned the other man so that Cas was laying underneath Dean just enough so Dean was face level with Castiel's cock. Dean pulled down Castiel's briefs and immediately saved his cock from the cool air by sticking it into his feverish mouth. Cas let out a cry of pleasure as he felt Dean's plump lips close over the sensitive head of his penis. Dean worked his way down the shaft with his tongue. Cas gripped onto the bed sheets and exhaled sharply.

Once Dean got the hang of what he was doing, he went at it. He slurped messily at Castiel's dick, not caring about the loud noises he was making. Cas covered the sounds anyways with the moans that escaped from his lips.

"Dean," Cas managed to get out, "I'm close and I'd really like to..." 

Dean understood as he popped off of Castiel's penis and grabbed lube from his bag. He gave the lube to Castiel and got on all fours. He gulped nervously. 

"You ready?" Asked Castiel. 

"I'm ready." Assured Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I am so sorry I forgot about this fic entirely

Cas smirked and dragged his hand lightly down Dean's back, causing him to shiver. Cas squirted some cool lube onto his fingers and slowly pressed it into Dean's asshole. Dean let out a small gasp.

"You okay?" The angel asked in concern.

"Yea, it's just cold." Dean replied quietly. 

It seemed like Dean was embarrassed to be bottoming, but as Castiel slid his finger in further he could tell that Dean really enjoyed it. Castiel progressed so that he eventually had two fingers pumping in and out of Dean. Dean was breathing heavily and trying, but failing, to restrain his moans. Cas removed his fingers, and Dean let out a whimper. The angel squirted more lube onto his fingers and generously covered his penis in it. He pressed his tip to the tip of Dean's asshole, which caused Dean to throw his head back in pleasure. He didn't seem to care about any pain that might come with going rough, as he thrusted back onto Castiel, causing him to be pushed further in. Once Castiel was all the way in, he slid in and out. Dean let out moans and whimpers and Castiel loved every pathetic sound he made. 

"What an obedient soldier you are." Castiel whispered under his breath.

His voice was rough and scratchy, and somehow even deeper than before. Castiel slid his hand underneath Dean and pinched his nipple as he continued to thrust faster. Dean let out a noisy moan, and Castiel was glad that Sam was taking his time getting back. Perhaps he knew what was going on. Dean let out a grunt and shuddered. He clenched around Castiel's dick as he came. This caused Castiel to cum, almost like a chain reaction. Castiel sleepily pulled out of Dean and watched the white substance leak out of Dean's asshole.  
Dean collapsed under him and Cas lay next to him. Dean rolled over to face Cas and smiled at him.

"God, you're beautiful." He mumbled shyly.

Cas smiled really big and looked down.

"I mean it Cas, your eyes and your dark hair and your skin. Absolutely beautiful." 

Cas suddenly lost his dominant personality and became really flustered. He pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips to keep him from being any sappier. Soon the two men were spooning, with Cas on the outside. Dean laced his fingers with the angels and closed his eyes. He signed contently. Cas watched as he drifted into a light sleep. Suddenly Sam walked through the door to find a naked Cas pressed up to his naked brother. He shuddered and turned around and walked right back out, slamming the door on his way out. Dean got startled into consciousness and rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

"What just happened?" He mumbled.

"Sam is probably traumatized." Cas replied.

"He'll get over it." Dean said, his voice becoming muffled as he turned around and buried his face into Castiel's neck.

Castiel smiled and doubted that it would be possible for him to be any happier than he is now.


End file.
